Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~
Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ (モーニング娘。'17コンサートツアー春〜THE INSPIRATION！〜) was Morning Musume '17's spring concert tour. It ran from March 18 to August 13, 2017. This was the first tour to feature 13th generation members Kaga Kaede and Yokoyama Reina. The June 23 concert at Nippon Budokan was broadcasted live on BS SKY PerfecTV!."「モーニング娘。'17コンサートツアー春」完全生中継決定！" (in Japanese). Yomumiru! ONLINE - SKY PerfecTV!. 2017-06-05. The DVD and Blu-ray of the June 23 concert were released on September 20, 2017. The Blu-ray includes a live photobooklet. Setlist Hall Tour (3/17–5/21; 8/13) / Nippon Budokan (5/26)= ;Opening Act #''Performance Varies'' #*Real☆Little☆Girl - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (5/3 only) #*Uruwashi no Camellia - Tsubaki Factory (5/26 only) ;Main Show #VTR #BRAND NEW MORNING #''Medley'' ##One・Two・Three (Updated) ##Souda! We're ALIVE (Updated) + Help me!! (Updated) (Remix) ##Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) + Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) (Remix) #SONGS #Sou ja nai #Ai no Gundan #MC #Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai #Sexy Cat no Enzetsu #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi #MC #''Performance Varies'' #*A: Silver no Udedokei - Fukumura Mizuki, Yokoyama Reina (with Ikuta Erina, Kaga Kaede as rappers) #*B: Give me Love - 10th Gen, 13th Gen #*C: Please! Jiyuu no Tobira - 11th Gen, 12th Gen, 13th Gen #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari ('17 Ver.) #Loving you forever #MC #Morning Coffee #''Medley'' ##HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ ##TOP! ##Wakuteka Take a chance (Updated) ##Ikimasshoi! ##Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ ##What is LOVE? #MC #Seishun Say A-HA #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #MC #Inspiration! Encore #Jealousy Jealousy (with Morito Chisaki on 8/13 only) #MC #Bravo! (with Morito Chisaki on 8/13 only) |-|Nippon Budokan (6/23)= ;Opening Act #Shuukatsu Sensation - Tsubaki Factory ;Main Show #VTR #BRAND NEW MORNING #''Medley'' ##One・Two・Three (Updated) ##Souda! We're ALIVE (Updated) + Help me!! (Updated) (Remix) ##Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) + Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) (Remix) #SONGS #Sou ja nai #Ai no Gundan #MC #Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai #Sexy Cat no Enzetsu #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi #MC #Silver no Udedokei - Fukumura Mizuki, Yokoyama Reina (with Ikuta Erina, Kaga Kaede as rappers) #Give me Love - 10th Gen, 13th Gen #Please! Jiyuu no Tobira - 11th Gen, 12th Gen, 13th Gen #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari ('17 Ver.) (without Sato Masaki) #Loving you forever (without Sato Masaki) #MC #Morning Coffee #''Medley'' ##HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ ##TOP! ##Wakuteka Take a chance (Updated) ##Ikimasshoi! ##Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ ##What is LOVE? #MC #Seishun Say A-HA #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #MC #Inspiration! Encore #Jealousy Jealousy #MC #Happy Daisakusen #Bravo! DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist }} #PROLOGUE (Blu-ray only) #OPENING #BRAND NEW MORNING #MEDLEY One•Two•Three (Updated) ⇒ Souda! We're ALIVE (Updated) ⇒ Help me!! (Updated) ⇒ Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) ⇒ Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) #SONGS #Sou ja nai #Ai no Gundan #MC #Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai #Sexy Cat no Enzetsu #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi #MC #Silver no Udedokei - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina #Give me Love - Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina #Please! Jiyuu no Tobira - Oda Sakura, Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (Morning Musume '17 Haru Tour Ver.) #Loving you forever #MC #Morning Coffee #MEDLEY HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ ⇒ TOP! ⇒ Wakuteka Take a chance (Updated) ⇒ Ikimasshoi! ⇒ Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ ⇒ What is LOVE? #MC #Seishun Say A-HA #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #MC #Inspiration! #Jealousy Jealousy【ENCORE】 #MC【ENCORE】 #Happy Daisakusen【ENCORE】 #Bravo!【ENCORE】 #ENDING Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen (debut tour): Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki (8/13 encore only) ;Opening Acts *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (5/3 only) **Oota Haruka **Sato Hikari **Ishiguri Kanami **Kawano Minori **Kitagawa Ryo **Kudo Yume **Yamazaki Mei *Tsubaki Factory (5/26 and 6/23 only) **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki (5/26 only) **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao Absentees *Fukumura Mizuki and Oda Sakura were both unable to participate in the May 13 concerts due to being diagnosed with influenza type A."モーニング娘。'17 譜久村聖・小田さくらについてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-05-12. *Tsubaki Factory member Asakura Kiki was unable to participate in the June 23 opening act due to her being diagnosed with a lumbar disc herniation a week before and would not be participating in any activities up until June 30 in order to rest."つばきファクトリー浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-16."6月23日(金)モーニング娘。'17日本武道館公演オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-21. Concert Schedule *'Total:' 29 Shows The May 14 concerts in Okayama were cancelled due to the absences of Kudo Haruka, who became ill with high fever, Fukumura Mizuki and Oda Sakura, who were diagnosed with influenza type A two days prior to the announcement and would be absent from the concerts."本日の岡山市民会館公演中止のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '17 Manager Twitter. 2017-05-14.Kudo Haruka. "今日の岡山公演について 工藤 遥" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2017-05-14."モーニング娘。'17コンサートツアー春～THE INSPIRATION !～ 5月14日(日) 岡山市民会館公演中止のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-05-14. The concerts were rescheduled for August 13."モーニング娘。'17コンサートツアー春〜THE INSPIRATION !〜 5月14日(日)岡山市民会館公演中止に伴う振替公演決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-05-15. Trivia *Sato Masaki celebrated her 18th birthday during the tour. *At the April 29 day concert, Kudo Haruka announced that she would graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project at the group's upcoming fall tour to focus on acting."モーニング娘。'17 工藤遥に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-04-29."モー娘。工藤遥　秋ツアーで卒業を発表　目標は「広瀬すず」と「朝ドラヒロイン」" (in Japanese). Daily Sports Online. 2017-04-30. *Michishige Sayumi came to watch the May 26 concert at Nippon Budokan.Ishida Ayumi. "日本武道館！！！石田亜佑美" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2017-05-27. *In the June 23 concert at Nippon Budokan, for unknown reasons, Sato Masaki was absent from "Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari" and the whole group sang her verse for her. She did not return to the stage until the start of "Morning Coffee". *Ishikawa Rika, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina,"モーニング娘。'17" (in Japanese). Takahashi Ai Official Blog. 2017-06-23. Niigaki's husband Kotani Yoshikazu,"モーニング娘。17 live！！！" (in Japanese). Niigaki Risa Official Blog. 2017-06-23. Michishige Saho,https://twitter.com/saho_michishige/status/878261799048536064 and Ota Yoshinari, Ogi Kei, and Shiotsuki Shuu,"THE INSPIRATION！" (in Japanese). Ogi Kei Official Blog. 2017-06-23. who worked with Morning Musume '17 in Pharaoh no Haka, came to watch the June 23 concert at Nippon Budokan. Gallery MM17-THEINSPIRATION-VisualBookcover.jpg|Visual Book MM17-THEINSPIRATION-MFT.jpg|Group MFT FukumuraMizuki-THEINSPIRATION-MFT.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki IkutaErina-THEINSPIRATION-MFT.jpg|Ikuta Erina IikuboHaruna-THEINSPIRATION-MFT.jpg|Iikubo Haruna IshidaAyumi-THEINSPIRATION-MFT.jpg|Ishida Ayumi SatoMasaki-THEINSPIRATION-MFT.jpg|Sato Masaki KudoHaruka-THEINSPIRATION-MFT.jpg|Kudo Haruka OdaSakura-THEINSPIRATION-MFT.jpg|Oda Sakura OgataHaruna-THEINSPIRATION-MFT.jpg|Ogata Haruna NonakaMiki-THEINSPIRATION-MFT.jpg|Nonaka Miki MakinoMaria-THEINSPIRATION-MFT.jpg|Makino Maria HagaAkane-THEINSPIRATION-MFT.jpg|Haga Akane KagaKaede-THEINSPIRATION-MFT.jpg|Kaga Kaede YokoyamaReina-THEINSPIRATION-MFT.jpg|Yokoyama Reina MM17-THEINSPIRATION-20170318day-livepic01.jpg|March 18, opening concert MM17-THEINSPIRATION-20170318day-livepic02.jpg MM17-THEINSPIRATION-20170318day-livepic03.jpg|March 18, Sato Masaki makes her return from hiatus MM17-THEINSPIRATION-20170429day-livepic01.jpg|April 29, Kudo Haruka announces her graduation MM17-THEINSPIRATION-20170429day-livepic02.jpg MM17-THEINSPIRATION-20170429day-livepic03.jpg MM17-THEINSPIRATION-20170429day-livepic04.jpg References External Links *Concert Schedule *Opening Act Announcements: 5/26 Nippon Budokan, 6/23 Nippon Budokan *Tour Goods *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2017 Concerts Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:14th Generation Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:2017 DVDs Category:2017 Blu-rays